harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleur Delacour (Scopatore)
(paternal grandmother) *Maximilien Laurent (maternal grandfather) *Dominique Laurent (maternal grandmother) *Alain Delacour (father) *Apolline Delacour (mother) *Gabrielle Maximoff (sister) *Pietro Maximoff (husband) *Luna Maximoff (daughter) *Donatello Maximoff (son) *Vittoria Maximoff (daughter) *Donatello De Santa (father-in-law) † *Antoine Maximoff (stepfather-in-law) *Carmela Maximoff (mother-in-law) *Mateo Maximoff (brother-in-law) *Crystalia Maximoff II (niece) *Natalia Maximoff (niece) *Marco Maximoff (brother-in-law) *Stella Maximoff (niece) *Wanda Maximoff (sister-in-law) *Santino Maximoff (nephew) *Fedor Krum (brother-in-law) *Marya Krum (sister-in-law) *Daniel Krum (nephew) *Franka Krum (niece)|house = |wand = 9½", Rosewood, Veela hair core|job = *Part-time Gringotts Egypt employee |title = Triwizard Champion}}Fleur Isabelle Maximoff '''(née '''Delacour) (b. 14 February, 1977) was a French Veela witch; she was the daughter of former French Minister for Magic Alain Delacour and his wife, Apolline, and elder sister of Gabrielle. Fleur attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from 1988 to 1995. During the 1994-1995 school year, she was Beauxbatons' champion in the Triwizard Tournament, which her school was hosting. Fleur competed bravely, but the Tournament ultimately ended up being won by New Alexandrian champion Pietro Maximoff, whom she took an interest to. In the following summer, Fleur and Pietro began dating, with him spending most of the summer at Delacour Manor in southern France. The pair soon became engaged and Fleur took a job in Egypt in order to stay close to her fiancé while he finished his university years at New Alexandria. Fleur continued her work at the Egyptian branch of Gringotts, and although it was good work experience, she admitted that it was not too enjoyable. She stayed in Jaharta, an all-wizarding town in Egypt near Lake Nasser, in a home courtesy of her fiancé's godfather: Petros Galifinakis. The summer of 1997 was spent at Pietro's godfather's mansion on the island of Corfu, Greece with both the Delacour and Maximoff families, where, to the couple's relief, the two got along very well. After his graduation, Pietro and Fleur wed on July of 1998 in Corfu and moved into a large house on a private island off the coast of Naples. After their wedding, she and Pietro had three children: Luna Maria, Donatello Luciano, and Vittoria Liara Maximoff. Fleur was the maid of honour at both Gabrielle's wedding to Pietro's stepbrother, Mateo and Viktor Krum's wedding to Athena Eliopolous. Fleur quit her job at Gringotts to to raise her family while her husband became a Muggle Studies and Defence professor at the European Magical University. After all her children began attending school, Fleur studied Ancient Runes on her spare time. Biography Early Life (1977 - 1988) Fleur was born in the evening of February 14, 1977 to renowned lawyer and political activist Alain Delacour and his Veela wife, Apolline. She grew up in the south of France in a large, elaborate house known as the Delacour Mansion. In 1986, she gained a younger sister, Gabrielle, and began attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in 1988. Fleur was raised to be proud of her heritage and not let anybody speak ill of the Veela race. This indoctrination of Veela pride was mostly the work of her grandmother, Dominique Laurent, who didn't quite like Fleur's father; she thought him an ill-suited match for Apolline and feared he would try to white-wash her Veela heritage. Although this led Fleur to be proud of her Veela background, it also led her to be quite snobbish while at school. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (1988 - 1995) Triwizard Champion During Fleur's final year at Beauxbatons, it was announced that the school would play host to the legendary Triwizard Tournament, which was finally reinstated after dozens of failed attempts, albeit with some extra safety protocols. During the entrance of the Durmstrang delegation, Fleur was impressed by the powerful show they put on, but was completely blown away by the entrance of the New Alexandrian delegation, admiring their coordinated march and use of special effects. During the Welcoming Feast held at the Main Hall, Fleur was drawing attention to herself because of her Veela allure, attracting much of the New Alexandrian and Durmstrang students due to them apparently not having any Veela students to get used to the allure. However, one New Alexandrian student caught her eye, and along with Aimee and Mariette, was completely shocked to find that he was immune to Fleur's allure as the boy looked confused about why everybody was drooling over her. Fleur's snobbishness came into full-force after the feast, where an enraged Fleur confronted the New Alexandrian student and demanded to know if he thought her unattractive. The student, introducing himself as Pietro Maximoff, confusingly conversed with the Veela, though became irritated with Fleur's attitude and took to flirting with Aimee and Mariette as a way to get on her nerves. After Pietro left, Fleur stomped away angrily while her two friends took bets on when the pair would get together. Underwater Rescue challenge On 4 April, Fleur participated in the Underwater Rescue challenge. She had taken time during the weeks preceding the task to perfect her Bubble-Head Charm. Fleur tried finding Gabrielle before the task, but to no avail; she just assumed she made it to the stands early to check out her crush, Mateo Maximoff. When she was on the dock preparing to dive in, she noticed Pietro looking at her swimsuit-clad body. Although she smiled and blushed at his gaze, she gave him a nudge and earned a muttered apology from the New Alexandrian champion. When the item taken was revealed to be a person close to them, Fleur was horrified to realize that Gabrielle had been taken and that she had to rescue her. Fleur was the first to dive in, screaming her sister's name, with Pietro and Viktor following suit. Although Fleur knew that her magic was diminished while in the water, she soldiered on in order to save her sister. Unfortunately, Fleur was soon attacked by a school of magical eels, which she fought off with whatever offensive strength she could muster, but was pulled from the water by an official after they witnessed Fleur battling for her life. She resisted being pulled out of the water and fervently declared that she needed to save her sister. The officials remained clear that Fleur was out and could not return to take part in the task. Fleur watched painfully for half an hour, watching Viktor and Pietro's progress through the depths of the lake. Finally, she watched them arrive at the Mermish Village where the hostages were held. Upon seeing Gabrielle tied up, Fleur gave a soft cry. She was surprised to see Pietro ask Viktor as to her whereabouts and usher him away when he answered negatively. Fleur witnessed Pietro wait several minutes for her, but as the time reached the hour mark, Pietro cut loose both his hostage and Gabrielle, stunning the Merpeople when they tried to stop him from saving Fleur's sister. The entire crowd went wild when Pietro was swimming up to shore with both hostages in his arms. When an exhausted Pietro dragged himself to the shore with both Gabrielle and his hostage, Rawya, Fleur pushed past the crowd of family members and officials gathering around him and caught Pietro in a spontaneous French kiss. After breaking the kiss, she profusely thanked him for saving her sister and promptly went over to check on Gabrielle. She fervently apologized to her sister for not being strong enough to save her but Gabrielle rebuffed her apology and simply gave her a hug. Physical appearance Due to her Veela heritage, Fleur was breathtakingly beautiful and flawless in every physical way. Because of this, she caught a great deal of attention from males and jealousy from other females. Although not tall, she had a willowy figure and her posture gave her an aura of pride and grace. She had beautiful silvery-blonde hair that fell halfway down her back; large, deep blue eyes that were described by Pietro as "a place where one could get lost in;" soft, fair skin and very white, perfect teeth. Personality and traits During her years at Beauxbatons, Fleur came off as stuck-up, arrogant and snobbish. She always spoke her mind, usually at the worst times. For instance, the first time Fleur saw Hogwarts in Christmas of 2016, she thought it looked like a haunted house and that it ruined the cheerful nature of Christmas, which was taken as an insult by Minerva McGonagall, who scolded Fleur for being rude. Although she doesn't mean to come off that way, her impulsiveness sometimes casts her in that light. Above all, her concern for her loved ones shines brighter than any one of her other traits. During the Triwizard Tournament, she rejected having her wounds tended to a healer after the Dragon Pitt challenge so she could watch Pietro and later tearfully pleaded Madame Maxime to let her help him when he was stuck inside a protego maximus with an unwarded Hungarian Horntail. She later fought to return to the water and save her sister, Gabrielle, in the Underwater Rescue challenge despite having previously suffering an attack by eels and nearly dying because her magic was diminished while submerged in water. Fleur was a woman who was very proud of her heritage. Her years of learning Veela culture with her grandmother had made her a very dignified woman. She never saw herself being a housewife; in fact, she despised the idea of the traditional housewife. That changed when she married Pietro. Although she was adamant that she would have a career after the children were born, when Fleur was actually raising their children she realized how wonderful being a mother really was. She then swore off a career and remained a stay-at-home mother to her three children. Magical abilities and skills * Veela allure: Being a Veela, Fleur has the innate ability to attract men with her beauty by making use of her allure. She naturally radiated an allure for much of her adolescence, but after falling in love, it subsided. Although her natural allure subsided, Fleur retained the ability to channel her magic into the allure, which houses the ability to bend any man to her will by making herself insanely ravishing, provided that they are not totally immune like her husband. * Avian form: As a Veela, Fleur is able to transform into an Avian-like creature when provoked. In this form, Fleur is able to throw fireballs from her hands and fly. * Wandless magic: Although Fleur has an innate ability to perform wandless magic because of her Veela nature, years of developing her magic by using a wand and lack of training in wandless magic has left her ability to do anything wandlessly hapless short of household cleaning spells. * Multilingualism: For much of her life, Fleur spoke only French, but had passable knowledge in the English language. After her and Pietro began a relationship, she learned Italian as well as the language native to his hometown of Rocca d'Angelo, Neapolitan. In addition to those languages, Fleur learned Arabic after she and Pietro became engaged and she took a job at Gringotts' Egyptian branch, which came in handy when she needed to converse with others in Jaharta, Egypt's magical village. As of 2016, Fleur had improved her English, evident by her conversations with the Potter family in Britain; her English improved so much so that her accent is barely noticeable. Relationships Family Category:1977 births Category:Beauxbatons students Category:Veela Category:Females Category:French people Category:Married individuals Category:Wizards Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore)